Final Fantasy VII: Truths
by fnafplushtrapfoxy
Summary: The story is about Aila (i-la) who doesn't remember her past. She is an ex-SOLDER. She is returning to Midgar to find the one person who can help her get her memories back. On the way meeting Genesis, Riva and Tiana. A romantic comedy that makes you guess at first but gives it away the second you meet *SPOILER* Sorry that information can't be said...


Final Fantasy VII

Chapter One

A few days ago I had left Shinra for good. Shinra is nothing but a bunch of people who dream too big for their own good. Always with the unobtainable ones as well. Dream big, have honour. What kind of nonsense is that? I used to think it was the kind I needed. I was wrong. I dreamt big for so long. I thought I would get such things too. I thought I'd become a hero. That's why I joined in the first place. We all joined because of that. That dream was always in the back of our heads. Since yesterday when my gear burned I've been traveling with a man named Genesis. He has been very kind to me. It's hard to believe that he used to be evil. He was a SOLDER…I'm not sure what happened to him but he went insane. I think it was the fact that he started degrading. After his defeat apparently he was taken to Deepground. They wanted him to join them. Which he didn't. Thankfully he had stopped degrading too`. They took some of his cells and he trapped himself underground. Then some guy called Nero took over his body for a while and tried to do some evil stuff. Genesis then took over his body and banished Nero back into Weiss' body. Genesis was free again. He started his return to Midgar when a massive fire could be seen in the distance along with very frightened screaming. He then came to the rescue, rescuing only me and even then he didn't actually rescue me he more dragged me away while I was trying to save my stuff. Really you could call it rescuing though. Last night I spent apologizing about needing to come and get me. He was alright with it. During most of it he was throwing logs on the fire. Almost every time was triggered by me shivering. It was very cold last night.

I start to wake up. I feel warm. It's not cold this morning. Unlike last night. What is holding my head up? It's not a cushion. I lift one arm up to my source of warmth. It's soft. I'm not sure what it is though. My eyes open slowly I look around there isn't anyone here…Wait! I look up at what is warming me. Black Feathers. I look at my headrest. Someone's lap. I jump and wriggle away.

"You're awake." He says in a happyish tone. I nod. His red hair glimmering in the morning sun. He stands up lifting himself off the ground. His wing coils up beside him. He looks down at me. He puts arm out to help me get up. His sky blue eyes gleam as the sun reflects off of them. The eyes of a SOLDER. A trademark you could say. I have those eyes. I stand up on my own.

"Genesis…" I say only completely suspicious of him. "Why was I resting _my_ head on _your_ lap while _I_ was being warmed by _your_ wing?" I tilt my head in an inquisitive manor. He turns away and starts packing the things.

"You looked cold." He says. He didn't even look at me.

"You know…." I say. Genesis looks at me. "You could have just given me my blanket!" I yell. He turns his head again and continues.

"I didn't know where it was." He says as I shake my head. It seems as though he did really know where it was.

"Well at least I won't fall asleep ever again." I say in a smart tone. I start clearing up as well. I can't believe he did that. I mean, come on even if he didn't know where my blanket was he didn't have to do that. Once we have finished packing we jump on the bikes and continue our trip back to the city. It's pretty quiet out here. "You know the fire was warm enough!" I yell over the bikes. He stares forwards. The wind blowing his hair and long magenta coat around insanely behind him. He closes his eyes for a moment.

"I know…" I can read his lips as he says it quietly to himself. He revs his bike and speeds forwards. He turns his head to me again. Now with a happy expression he challenges me to a race. When did he change? He was never like this. Always wanting to be the hero. Even if it meant killing. That's where he went wrong. You can't be a hero if you kill innocence. He knows that now. He must. I rev my bike and smile. He smiles too as I speed past him. He catches up to me in a matter of seconds. I slow down again and so does he. I realised that we have our stuff on the back so it's best we don't go to fast. I can't wait to get back to Midgar. I need to make sure that my family is alright. My thoughts stop for a bit. They have to be. My eyes begin to burn. I lift one hand and wipe my eyes. We continue on our way.

The sun begins to go down so we stop for the night. We start unpacking the bikes. I look at Genesis.

"Can you hear that?" I say. I can hear another bike echoing over the horizon. Who is that? Were we followed? No. The bike gets louder and jumps over a nearby dune. A young woman behind the handlebars. Her creamy brown hair jumps about behind her. She does a few laps of our bikes and comes to a stop behind me. Dust everywhere makes it hard for me to see. When the dust clears a beautiful young woman whose bright blue Mako intensified eyes glow stands in front of us. SOLDER. She is leaning on her bike with a big grin on her face.

"I knew I heard bikes." She says standing up from her slouch. She dusts off her bike of dust. Genesis doesn't look that impressed. She is good though. I stand up and look at her for a moment.

"Who might you be?" I say. She did just randomly appear.

"Oh where are my manners." She sighs. As her face turns a little more serious she introduces herself. "The name's Tiana Cassul." I nod with a smile and look at Genesis who has silently moved closer to me. With the smile wiped off my face I turn back to Tiana.

"My name is Aila Anders and…" I look at Genesis who has once again managed to move closer without a sound. How is her doing that? "What are you doing?" He looks at me then at Tiana.

"Genesis." He says. What is wrong with him? He places one hand out as if wanting a hand shake. "I don't believe we have met." He says. Tiana places her hand in his and shakes it.

"No we haven't" She nods. She seems serious all of a sudden. She looks at me. "I know you though." She says. What does she mean by that? I don't know her. She doesn't seem familiar at all.

"How do you…?" I say confused.

"She doesn't know does she?" Tiana leans back on her bike. Her eyes closed one palm on her head the other hand out as if she was shrugging. Genesis closes his eyes. What are they talking about?

"I'm afraid not." He opens his eyes again. I'm so confused. What don't I know? Tiana opens her eyes, looks at me and drops her arms beside her again.

"What a pity." She says. After a little silence she begins to speak again. "Where are you two headed?" Genesis and I look at each other.

"Midgar. Why?" I say. I look back at Tiana. She smiles and seems to jump out of her seriousness. She drops to the ground and crosses her legs. She draws an arrow in the sand pointing towards Midgar.

"That's where I'm headed. Mind if I join?" She looks up at Genesis and I. Why does everyone seem to be heading towards Midgar? I still don't understand what they were talking about before. Well if she stays they might tell me. Also with another person around Genesis won't do what he did last night again. I know that it wasn't that bad but I can't help finding it creepy. I mean we had just met. I guess there is nothing wrong with it. Genesis might not like it though. I look at Genesis who doesn't seem to. Just as I thought. I sigh and look at Tiana again.

"Sure." I say happily. Genesis looks as though his jaw dropped onto the ground. He spends almost no time picking it up though. He looks at me and almost looks as though he's mad. He shakes his head and looks at Tiana. Tiana jumps on her bike, nods and does a few more laps of our bikes. When she is done I smile and we continue to set. Tiana pulls a blanket off the back of her bike. It makes sense I mean she has been out here for a little while hasn't she? After a few hours of chatting and searching for wood. We decide to go to sleep. We have yet another long day tomorrow. This time I know where my blanket is. I wrap it around myself. I'm also on the opposite side of the fire to Genesis. No hugs tonight. Just as I close my eyes I hear Genesis saying goodnight to Tiana. She returns it. I hear footsteps. A cold hand sits itself on my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Aila." Genesis says. He seems so calm.

"Genesis…" I sigh. He knells down in front of me.

"Yes." He says. He smiles and pulls his hand away slowly.

"Stop doing that!" I yell at him. I sit up as fast as I can and punch his shoulder so he falls to one side. He stands up, nods and walks over to the other side of the fire. He can't just keep doing that. He sits down facing the other way. He's acting like a spoiled child. Sitting in the corner, hugging his legs. His head tucked into his shoulders. All I can see is his back as I lay down again. Tiana rolls over. I can hear her whisper as she does.

"Tension." She doesn't whisper quietly.


End file.
